Rain, children and candle lights
by the maids diaries
Summary: Little Lady Sybil can't sleep! Some Hughes/Carson moments included!
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

It was a summer night like any other. The rain whipped the windows hard as the wind blew fiercely, making the windows tremble loudly. If she hadn't been there for some time now, it would have scared her, making her imagine that the old mansion wouldn't resist the storm. Nonsense.

Time went slowly this night, giving them time to relax, since the Earl and Countess were in London. Without them the formalities at home decreased considerably, even if the Dowager Countess was staying there, to take care of her granddaughters.

It was after eleven o'clock, and everyone seemed to have gone to bed, except her, of course.

Mrs. Hughes was kept busy with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ lying on her lap and with a comforting cup of tea in hand. The first thunder roared outside and lightening lit the grounds for a few seconds, but it did not call her attention from the book. She just wished to read a little more before went to bed herself.

What she wasn't expecting was that her reading would be interrupted by a gentle knock at the door, which opened immediately after. Elsie thought it was Charles Carson, but she was surprised when the little Lady Sybil came in and towards her, while she remained in her seat.

"What happened Milady?" She asked putting the book and the tea aside to examine the girl.

The child was visibly frightened and with rosy cheeks. Mrs. Hughes would swear that she had run downstairs. New thunder roared outside making the girl jump into the housekeeper's arms.

"Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes. Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can, my dear."

The girl cradled in her lap, and Elsie started to stroke her hair affectionately. It didn't take too long for Lady Sybil calm and close her eyes in contentment.

"Where's mamma?"

"In London, but she'll be back soon, don't you worry."

"I miss her." Sybil murmured wistfully.

"I know dear."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Caught by surprise, Elsie smiled at the small child. Part of her felt touched by having been sought, it seemed more logical for the child to have sought comfort in the arms of her grandmother, but instead she came, looking for her, the housekeeper.

"Sleep my child, I will not leave you alone." She answered the girl, kissing her softly on the forehead.

It seemed she was about to sleep when the door opened again and Edith ran into the sitting room, slamming the door behind her and looking at the housekeeper with pleading eyes.

"Can I?"

Elsie smiled and reached her hand out to the girl. Lady Sybil pulled her legs up, to accommodate her sister at her side, so that the two children could lie in the woman's lap, protected under her loving look and her comforting wings.

Both children closed their eyes and sought to warm their little bodies in the heat of the woman. For her, it was nice have them here and let herself imagine how it would be if she'd had her own children. Allowing her maternal instinct show, she stroked them both until they were calm and sleepy again.

Even she began to feel sleepy, her eyes suddenly were too heavy, but the sound of the door being opened again made her open her eyes quickly to look at Lady Mary standing hand in hand with Mr. Carson, both in their pajamas.

The adults exchange a long and significant look, trying hard not laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"I think we found the fugitives, Milady." The voice of the butler filled the room and Elsie could not prevent a smile from curving her lips.

Lady Sybil and Lady Edith awoke and looked at each other, giggling as they saw their older sister standing there, hand in hand with Mr. Carson.

"I think so, Mr. Carson." Lady Mary, as always, seemed very sure of herself, trying not to show fear of the storm, after all she was almost a grown lady with her 11 years of age.

"You didn't awaken in fear of rain, did you Mr. Carson?" Teased Elsie, with a gentle smile.

"Of course not, Mrs. Hughes. I was awakened by the young Lady Mary, who seemed..." He paused, choosing his words carefully despite the air of barely contained laughter "Concerned to wake up and not find the youngsters."

Another flash of lightning lit up the night followed by thunder and the girl squeezed the butler's hand.

"I must say I really enjoy the company of all tonight." Lady Mary assumed them with an even more formal voice, her black eyes watching her little sisters nestled in the lap of housekeeper with a twinge of innocent envy.

Charles and Elsie exchanged a long look, trying not to laugh at all costs aat the improper situation that they were. Taking care of the girls was not part of the duties of either, but how could they say no to three little girls, frightened and with those looks? It was simply impossible.

"I think tonight we'll have to have an adventure and take care of three small fugitives from the nursery, Mr. Carson." - Said the housekeeper as she looked at the girl.

"Indeed, Mrs. Hughes."

"You'll stay with us until the storm finishes?" Lady Edith looked seriously at the women.

"Yes." Elsie assured her.

"Promise?"

Mar. Carson looked at Lady Mary, who was squeezing his hand, still frightened. "I give you my word, Milady."

"Well, since everything is solved can we go now?" Lady Mary smiled and looked pleased at her sisters. A glow illuminated her look.

"Mr. Carson, can you give me a ride?" Asked Lady Edith with a wide smile.

"Absolutely."

Elsie noted that all three were very satisfied, not only because they are not left alone, no, that was not all. _"__Oh, Lord!"_ She was puzzled for a moment in her own thoughts, they were up to something! She could not know for sure, but she could certainly feel it. In her lap Lady Sybil clung to her neck, ready for a ride as well when Charles took Lady Edith in his arms.

"You fancy a ride, Lady Mary?"

"I think I can handle myself, but thank you."

The five went upstairs, Lady Mary in front, with the gas lamp in her hand. Mr. Carson was followed her closely, with Lady Edith over his shoulder, reaching out to her younger sister with open arms.

"I'm an airplane!"

"And I'm a bird!" Joked the little one, letting go completely from the housekeeper's body to shoot herself in the air toward her sister.

"Lady Sybil!" Elsie grumbled in a harsh whisper grasping her forcefully by the waist before she could fall in the stair at her feet. "You're not a bird, child."

"Yes I am!" Lady Sybil replied smiling, amused by shaking her arms and legs in the air, eliciting laughter from her sister.

This would definitely be a long night. None of the three girls seemed to care about the rain and the fear had been replaced by laughter and play. Surely it would take some time to get rid of that excitement and for sleep to overtake them.

"Here we go!" Said the butler playfully, pulling Lady Edith from his shoulders to put her on the big bed that the girls shared in the nursery. Lady Mary placed the lamp on the bedside table and ran to the window to spy on the bad weather outside.

Lady Edith threw herself on the bed and rolled to the farthest point, still sitting on the coverings, while Elsie stood the littlest one standing on the edge of the mattress.

"Now, lady bird, go to bed."

"No," Protested the girl as the woman started to move away. She took Elsie's hand and pulled her back toward herself. "You promised to sleep with me."

"And I'm here."

"That won't do, Mrs. Hughes!" Lady Edith had joined her younger sister and the two pulled her towards the bed, each by one hand.

She looked desperate for the butler, seeking some help, but he laughed. God, he was finding the situation hilarious, he was smilling. She scowled, throwing him a disapproving look. She would have revenge, of that he could be sure, so it was possible she would laugh at him as he did now.

"Well, okay, but at least let me take off my shoes!" She grumbled sitting on the bed while the little ones were celebrating their victory.

She lay down under the covers, with the girls at her side. Lady Sybil pulled one of the pins out of her hair and loosened a lock before she could protest.

"Lady Mary, your turn." Charles approached the girl and looked out the window over her head before closing the curtain and guiding her by the shoulders to the bed.

The girl stopped beside the covers and stared at him with a huge winning smile on her lips until he understood. He blinked a few times, a little uncertain as he could hear Mrs. Hughes almost start screaming at the young girls at that time because they had not only undone her hair but opened the top buttons of her dress to make her feel more comfortable.

"You should be in your nightgown, Mrs. Hughes." Lady Edith's voice sounded clear in his ears and noting that the butler finally understood, Lady Mary smiled even more.

"You first, Mr. Carson."

"I think we were victims of a trap, my dear Mrs. Hughes." He commented slipping on the mattress to lie beside her.

"You only notice now, Mr. Carson?" She had managed get out of the reach of the girls and the two of them realized that the fun was just over by the look on Elsie's face.

"I'm afraid so."

"So we guarantee the fulfillment of the promise." Lady Mary concluded as she cuddled herself next the butler like it was the most natural attitude in the world. Charles was her butler, her friend, her second father, her accomplice. Elsie noted the loving gaze of the girl at the man and felt the tension drain away from her body, finally feeling exhausted.

"And you can't escape." Lady Sybil laughed, settling herself on top of the woman's body, laying her head on her breasts so she could observe the adults. "You are so soft, Mrs. Hughes. Mom doesn't have such big... "

"Shhhh! Sleep child!"

Charles was laughing when she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and felt his fingers touching her leg on top of several layers of clothing.

"Turn off that light and you milady be quiet."

"Goodnight kiss first?" Ventured the little one with shining eyes who stretched to give a kiss on each adult, earning a kiss from each as well.

Elsie wrapped one arm around the little one when she returned to settle on her breasts and the other around Lady Edith, giving her a kiss on the forehead. The room was dark when Charles reached over and turned off the lamp, soon after embracing Lady Mary to kiss her hair.

"Good night, dear Ladies."

"Good night."

"Night, Mr. Carson."

"Good night."

The two adults looked at each other for a moment when their eyes became accustomed to the dimness of the room. They knew what was going on in each other's head. The feeling of need filled them and fantasized together that this was their lives, their bedroom, their bed and their daughters. A sad smile curved her lips and she was tempted to approach him.

"Mr. Carson, you will not give a goodnight kiss to Mrs. Hughes?" Lady Sybil's voice broke the spell and the silent communication between them broke. The three girls watched them in the dark with smiles on their lips.

"They just do it in the attic." Lady Edith said knowingly and drew a chuckle from Lady Mary.

"Sleep!"

"Sleep!"

They definitely were up to something, both knew that, but only too late. Oh, God!

TeaPowder, Downtonismylife and 18tilIdie thank you for reviews! *-* I'm trying very hard to write the best i can, it's a little difficult to me, so forgive me for all the mistakes I certainly did! Hope you still enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The room had finally sunk in silence, an almost total silence were it not the breathing of the girls. Elsie stared at the ceiling, feeling strangely comfortable and warm despite the situation and her position in bed, lying there with her corset on. She rubbed her eyes wondering if she would have had nights like this, with her frightened children running into her arms when there was a storm outside. She looked at the children lying close to her with affection and a smile crossed her lips as they captured the little ones sleeping peacefully.

"I think they are asleep." Charles whispered close to her ear.

She turned her face to look at him closely.

"Yes, but we're stuck here."

"I can't complain."

His hand found hers, pulling hers off Lady Sybil's back to stay with his in the small space that separated them. Their foreheads touched, facing each other.

"Do not be fooled."

"Just enjoy the dream, love."

They stayed silent for some seconds, their noses touching, their eyes locked in each other eyes.

"You will not give me my goodnight kiss?" She finally teased him.

"Do you want one?" Charles teased her back with a chuckle.

In the dimness of the room he found her lips in a chaste kiss, a mere brush of lips, and they fell asleep soon after.

The next morning the absence of the butler and housekeeper at breakfast was noticed by all but nobody dared to make any comment. Even without them, the staff members performed their usual tasks and Mrs. Patmore worried about the situation between the two.

With the house almost empty and few tasks to accomplish, two maids searched throughout Downton for the missing couple and half a hour later they returned to the kitchen to tell the cook that there was no sign of them. Empty beds, the housekeeper's made, the butler's undone. And that was all they could find.

When Lady Violet rang the bell the tension grew. There was no way of hiding their absence for too long, it was best to tell her sooner than later.

"What do you know, Mrs. Patmore?"

"Nothing, Milady. Nobody found them in the house or on the property. They may have gone to the village. I'm worried that something might have happened. We've never been through a situation like this before and ..." The cook was talking fast, a bit nervous and completely shifted standing by the dining room table. The Dowager Countess listened intently when the nanny entered the room.

"I found them!" She announced breathlessly.

Lady Violet followed the nanny accompanied by Mrs. Patmore to the girls' room. Uncertain of what might be present, the Dowager Countess thought wise to take the cook with her as a witness. After all, what the hell they were both doing in the nursery? Thought Mrs. Patmore

The maid opened the door carefully and they entered silently. The five were sleeping peacefully in the girl's bed.

During the night, Lady Sybil had slipped on the mattress, between the housekeeper and Lady Edith, but still had her skinny little body glued to the woman. Lady Mary was facing the door, lying on the edge of the bed with her back next the butler's back, who was sleeping with his arms around Mrs. Hughes and Lady Sybil.

Lady Violet had the urge to laugh as she faced Mrs. Patmore and pointed her to the bedroom's door. The women stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Let them sleep."

That afternoon, after a very dismayed Mr. Carson presented himself to the Dowager Countess to apologize for what happened and explain the circumstances, the woman watched her granddaughters sitting around her.

"What were you ding last night?"

"Nothing, nana."

"You cannot fool me."

"We were afraid of the rain." Explained Lady Mary. "We only asked Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson for company. We found it more appropriate than to bother you, nana. "

Lady Violet studied granddaughters over her glasses.

"May we go play?" Lady Sybil asked timidly, biting her lower lip.

Her gentle smile and shining eyes did not deceive anyone, just as the butler and the housekeeper did not.

"Yes, you can."

Charles and Elsie had spent all day avoiding each other. The other servants were trying to hide their thoughts, but the two noticed their giggles and saw contained some meaningful glances exchanged between them at the table, both at lunch and during the dinner. What a day. Even without exchanging a word the two agreed that the best course would be to ignore everyone and say anything to fuel the speculation.

Only after everyone had retired Charles dared to leave his room and knock on the Elsie's door. The housekeeper opened it quickly, locking the door after he entered. They sat together in silent on the settee, trying to decide what would be the easiest way to broach the subject, but no easy way existed.

Charles's hand touched hers on her lap and their fingers intertwined automatically.

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"No."

"Worried?"

"Not at all." Mrs. Hughes watched him for a few seconds before settling herself next to him. He was asking her the questions, but she knew him too well. The concern was not hers, but his, and she could see it clearly in his face. She rested her head on his shoulder and with her right hand brought his face toward hers.

Their lips brushed and he deepened the kiss, parting her lips gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, giving her soft kisses on her lips, cheeks and hair. Her eyes fell closed with joy.

"You're the one worried, dear."

He looked away, burying his face in her hair, smelling the sweet smell of flowers, iris, perhaps, was not certain, but he liked it.

"Certainly not."

"I know you." She squeezed his hand affectionately, and turned to kiss him on the face, trailing kisses down in his neck.

"They have seen us kissing, there is no way to denied, Elsie."

"No, you're right, they have seen us, but they promised to keep it secret."

"How so?" He turned to face her.

Elsie gave a low chuckle, remembering the visit of the girls. She settled herself closer to him, stroking his chest with her fingertips.

"They told me they were in the attic hunting a treasure hidden there and guarded by a mythological beast, apparently on a very important mission. While lurking in search of the creature they saw us kissing." She said pretending to be serious.

"And what did you tell them?" His voice was full of curiosity and his eyes playfully bright.

"The truth! That I had been kidnapped by the beast and you had come boldly to save me. Then I told them that I kissed you as a way of my deepest and sincere gratitude." Their eyes met and they both laughed at the innocence of the girls. They were so sweet sometimes.

"And with that they promised not to tell anyone?"

"Well, that ..." The housekeeper was tense, moving uneasily in her seat unable to face him. "They promised silence, but made a requirement."

"Blackmail?"

"I prefer to believe it was a fair exchange."

"What did you promise, my lovely woman?"

She bit her lip, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Well ... this will upset you, but I promised that we will take them to the lake tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You remember, I assume, what day tomorrow is?"

"Our day off."

"And we had arranged to spend a lovely afternoon alone."

"Exactly, but Charles, love, you know I cannot say no to all of them together with those eyes. They just want to have a picnic and maybe swimming if it is hot enough."

"Swim?"

"Yes."

Charles closed his eyes, sighing heavily. As much as it spoiled his hands, he could not be upset at the girls. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"So get a bathing suit." He said, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"And you want me to borrow from Miss O'Brien, Mrs. Patmore or perhaps from the old bat? I doubt that is possible, but anyway, I think I found a solution to not having to entirely set aside our plans, so if you behave properly. "

"And what was the solution?"

Elsie's lips curled into a smirk, loosening his tie with her nimble fingers and undoing the buttons of his shirt right quickly. She watched her task as she said still smiling.

"I thought maybe we could get back together the lake and swim a little later, just the two of us."

"You really think after spending the day swimming with the girls I would want to do it again at night?" Charles muttered, attention focused on what she did.

"We could do it naked." She finished casually.

"Well, if you put in that way, perhaps I'll want to."

"I Knew it." She laughed as he made her fall back on the settee opening her dress.

Surely the next day would be very interesting

**_The end_**

* * *

><p>Guys, thanks for all the candy reviews you sent me! I really apreciate it. I need to say a huge thank you for my adorable beta reader, Onesimus, who helped me a lot with the english. Hope you enjoyed. <p>


End file.
